cayomfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate America
Corporate America is a Year 21 satire thriller. Overall, it was popular with critics. =PLOT= The movie starts at 2080 CE. A man is sneaking inside an apartment. He finally gets to the main bedroom, he opens the door, and shoots the bed. We then see he killed a person, though the head is cleverly not shown. The movie then shows it's little title music and intro. Go back one year. Arnold San (Hanks) is opening the door to a Starbucks. He orders a mocha when he notices an old person looking at him. He drinks his coffee, then goes to the man. He asks why is he looking at him, and the old man replies in a drunken way, that he must read his book. Andrew takes the book, and later goes home (it is night by then, and he has gotten back from work). By then, he has completely forgotten about the book, until he drops his suitcase falls and the book falls out. Andrew remembers it, and decides that since a drunk man gave it to him, the book must be stupid. He is about to throw it away before he finally reads it. There he learns the history. In 2008, Clinton would win office. The senate removes all things the government is doing that interferes with business. The corporations got so powerful that when a Republican president took place, the Government realized it no longer had power. The corporations took over Earth. There those who were not rich grew even more to poverty. Andrew already knew all of this. But he caught something in the bottom. It stated that until corporations were stopped...they would fight amongst themselves killing everyone for power and money. Andrew then realized that was beginning to happen. He decides to be the man to stop this. So he goes to Starbucks, then states to everyone that he refuses to buy coffee here until corporations give the government back control. Except for one extremely hot girl, think he is crazy and will have caffeine withdrawal. Andrew and the girl, Melinda, meet and he learns Melinda has secret stashes. They decide to help those who help boycott companies. They make public announcements, but only a few people listen. One of these is Shaun. Another is Marshal. Shaun wants to use terrorism as a tool, and even though everyone but Andrew looks interested, Andrew turns it down. Instead they would keep doing it until people realized it was working. So they do, but they seem to have little effect. While this is happening, Melinda starts a relationship with Andrew and a secret affair with Shaun. The audience eventually sees her naked, and then she does Andrew. She does Shaun off screen, though Shaun references it to himself throughout the movie. Melinda gets cancer halfway through the movie, and when the companies refuse to give her the cure, she dies. Andrew is mad, and finally authorizes Shaun the right to use violence. Shaun talks Marshal until blowing himself up at a local Wal-mart. This would scare people. After a week, Marshal and Shauna are driving to the Wal-mart and Andrew is at his secret bunker. Andrew is reading Melinda's diary when he realizes Melinda would not want this (or so he thinks). But before he calls the attack of, he learns of Shaun's secret affair with her. He gets so sad that he forgets to call of the attack. Marshal, once Shaun and him arrive at Wal-mart, decides that he wants to live and refuses to do it. Shaun decides to do it himself in hopes of promoting his way. So he blows himself up, and Marshal lives. When Andrew hears the news, people everywhere are outraged about this as people had died. Andrew then delivers a statement that Shaun did it on his own, without him knowing. Even though CNN shows lies, Fox shows the true speech. When the people learn that Melinda die and why, they get outraged and companies actually start to loose business. The companies try to send soldiers, but to many people were boycotting. After some while, the companies decide to kill Andrew, thinking that without a leader, the "rebellion" would fall. The audience learns that the man coming in the apartment from the beginning kills Andrew. Then through newscasts, we learn that except for Fox, every corporation falls down, and local stores open up, who become big corporations but it's ok because the government regained power and regulates and interferes with business. The movie then ends. =CAST= Tom Hanks...Corporate America =RECEPTION= Corporate America would go on and make $88,041,266. On it's opening weekend it made $27,431,035. With a budget of $50 million dollars, this movie was a big success. Most, if not all, critics enjoyed it.